1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to radiation deflection systems. In particular, this invention relates to radiation reflection systems having varying indices of refraction. More in particular, this invention relates to lens deflection systems wherein the index of refraction of the system may be varied with respect to time or positional location. Still further, this invention relates to lens deflection systems having heliostat like optical qualities for tracking a displaceable source. Additionally, in some embodiments, this invention pertains to a holographic type heliostat system.
2. Prior Art
Lens deflection systems are known in the art. Additionally, lens deflection systems for deflecting incoming radiation through refraction, reflection, difraction, and combinations thereof are also known. However, the concept of a lenticulated lens deflection system being provided with the capability of a varying index of refraction as a function of time, and/or location within the structure of the lens deflection system is not believed to be known.
The closest prior art known to Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,523, which provides for a lens deflection system wherein the index of refraction may be discretely changed as a function of time. However, such prior art does not provide for a lenticulated system to provide the specific radiation deflection mechanism of the subject inventive concept.